


Стрелкам не сбежать из круга

by Remira



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: Кольцо и шрам – это всё, что осталось у них от тех, кого они не помнят.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Название – строчка из песни «Игра», Lumen.

Сколько Мунаката себя помнит, его всегда завораживал процесс воссоздания порядка из хаоса. Брат часто смеялся над ним: «Твоё неудержимое стремление к систематизации может граничить только с твоим упрямством». Мунаката никогда на него не обижался, потому что это – правда.

Он не ложится спать, не позаботившись об одежде на завтра, его хобби – сбор пазлов, его работа – операции, собирающие осколки костей и лоскуты мышц в работающий, дышащий, _живой_ организм.

Мунаката живёт правилами, дышит гармонией.

Мунаката, возможно, немного идеалист. Перфекционист, возведший юношеский максимализм в жизненное кредо, гордящийся отсутствием в своём лексиконе слова «уступки».

И оттого отсутствие внутреннего равновесия, некой точки опоры, константы, преследующее мысли годами, приводит его в отчаянье.

* * *

Сколько Суо себя помнит, ему всегда доставлял наслаждение процесс разрушения. Он никогда не провоцировал его сознательно, но всегда с удовольствием прикладывал руку. Сломанные надвое карандаши, разгромленная за приготовлением ужина кухня, разбитые носы и костяшки пальцев.

В отдельную категорию он выносит _неподчинение_ : нарушение субординации, протест; его «нет» – это противостояние всему, что может сказать собеседник. Глядя в расширенные в удивлении глаза, Суо ловит чистый кайф от своего маленького бессмысленного бунта, ведь ему не нужен смысл – в этом и фишка.

В тринадцать лет дед дарит ему зажигалку – увесистый металлический прямоугольник без отличительных знаков, который, пожалуй, древнее его старика. Первое, что Суо делает – это царапает ножом три вертикальных черты (в них тоже нет смысла, но они нанесены его рукой). Второе – штудирует все законопроекты, касающиеся пожаров и поджогов. Третье – пытается прогнать скуку.

(Единственное, на что у него не поднимается рука с зажигалкой за одиннадцать лет – это книги; он не знает, почему).

* * *

Мунаката – это линзы и блэкберри, дорогой пряный одеколон и мягкая кожа портфеля, убедительные интонации и тонкие галстуки, латексные перчатки и руки по локоть в крови спасённых им пациентов. У него квартира на девятнадцатом этаже, репутация гения от хирургии и аквариум с тропическими рыбками вместо телевизора.

Мунакате совсем не место в пыльных букинистических магазинах и развалах блошиных рынков.

И всё же он каждую неделю выкраивает в плотном графике три часа на бесцельное блуждание по узким рядам, разглядывание потёртых корешков, уставленных хламом стеллажей и забитых под завязку коробок.

Однажды он с неподдельным сожалением отказывается от покупки необычайно мягкого, расписанного всеми оттенками красных и жёлтых тонов персидского ковра только потому, что тот не вписывается в сдержанный интерьер его квартиры. Однажды – покупает стопку винтажных открыток с видами старого Токио, оформляет их в паспарту и развешивает на стене спальни на манер картин.

Но это не то, что он ищет.

* * *

В двадцать три за спиной Суо пять титулов чемпиона на арене подпольных боёв, четыре привода, три десятка недоказуемых поджогов, два неполных курса с углублённым изучением химии, одно предложение работы от Министерства Полицейского Управления Токио и ни единой человеческой жертвы.

Ему всё ещё скучно.

– Ты невероятен, – говорит Кэп («Для тебя капитан Кокуджоджи, выучи наконец!») и, заметив веселье во взгляде, хмуро добавляет: – Это не комплимент.

Суо миролюбиво хмыкает и продолжает рассматривать его кабинет: подшивки бумаг, фото с приятелем-гайдзином, пресс-папье из куска природного аметиста, денежное дерево на углу стеллажа.

– Почему? – спрашивает он больше из природного любопытства, нежели желания понять, что движет человеком, предлагающим закоренелому поджигателю почти неограниченный доступ к военным игрушкам.

– А почему нет? Ты рецидивист с неконтролируемой тягой к взрывам и подходящими навыками, так почему бы не направить эту энергию в мирное русло? 

– Моя причастность не доказана, – искренне ухмыляется Суо.

Кэп только закатывает глаза.

Так Суо встаёт на путь истинный... но не совсем.

Днём он тестирует взрывчатку и некоторые полицейские спецзаказы на правительственном полигоне, ночью – выбивает зубы на подпольных аренах. В двадцать три он руководствуется единственным принципом: «болит, значит жив» и выкинуть из головы мысль, превратившуюся в обсессию, не так просто.

* * *

Когда они встречаются, ничего не происходит. Небо остаётся таким же безоблачным, тектонические плиты не сдвигаются, розетки и лампочки не искрят.

Мунаката опирается на стойку приёмной, заполняя форму; Суо стоит в паре метров от него, вяло размешивая сахар в пластиковом стаканчике с кофе, который намеревается вылить в ближайшую урну.

Спустя пять минут они расходятся в разные стороны, но Мунаката вспоминает о забытом в кабинете графике дежурств и возвращается, чтобы на углу столкнуться с развернувшимся Суо. Несколько секунд они оба рассматривают расползающуюся по белой ткани бурую кляксу.

– Дерьмо, – резюмирует Суо.

– Простите, пожалуйста, – не изменяет вежливости Мунаката. – Позвольте загладить мою вину...

Он не успевает закончить фразу – Суо перебивает его смешком, будто услышал нечто остроумное. Мунаката щурится, Суо бросает:

– Забей.

И в этот раз каждый идёт в свою сторону.

* * *

Проходит несколько месяцев, неприятный инцидент затирается.

Мунаката не знаком с сожалением, и во время очередной операции – молодой мужчина, двадцать четыре года, черепно-мозговая травма, кровяное давление не спадает (приоткрытые на вдохе губы, медные волосы, слипшиеся от крови) – он не испытывает и тени узнавания.

* * *

Заходя в палату разобраться с беспокойным пациентом, требующим немедленной выписки, Мунаката ожидает угроз, шантажа, сотрясающего воздух множества пустых слов.

Его встречает тишина и тяжёлый взгляд, без всяких слов обещающий неминуемое поражение, какую бы тактику ни избрал Мунаката. Чужое внимание ощущается кожей – колючее, подавляющее.

Мунаката хмурится и распрямляет плечи, но заговорить не успевает, опережаемый удивлённым:

– Ты тот недотёпа, не видящий дальше своего носа.

И Мунаката сразу вспоминает его:

– Ты тот варвар, не имеющий ни малейшего представления о...

Его снова (в третий раз, да что с этим типом не так?) перебивают: парень – Суо, Суо Микото, двадцать четыре года, травма головы в уличной драке – запрокидывает голову и смеётся – весело, заразительно, обезоруживающе.

_Мунаката в жизни не слышал от него такого смеха._

* * *

Суо смаргивает резь в глазах и просовывает голову в ворот толстовки, затем натягивает джинсы, чертыхаясь под нос – штанина заворачивается, пряжка ремня больно бьёт по пальцам. Суо не смотрит в окно, где док уже битых полчаса вышагивает по газону – босиком, как грёбанный инопланетянин.

Ему в сущности плевать, передаст ли медсестра сложенный вчетверо лист из блокнота, прячущий в сгибах напоминание, почти требование: «ты должен мне кофе».

* * *

Металлическая красная дверь определённо видала лучшие годы – краска по углам облупилась, в память о номере остались только два гнезда от шурупов, на уровне колен несколько грязных отпечатков подошв. Мунаката рассматривает всё это несколько долгих минут, сосредоточенно ища и не находя причин поднять руку и постучать.

Вместо этого он закатывает рукав и касается линий татуировки, обводит пальцем круглый корпус, прослеживает линию стрелки. Неподвижный рисунок компаса указывает туда, куда Мунаката направит руку, но именно сегодня его хочется воспринять как знак – нелогично, иррационально.

Суо Микото – противоречие, которое Мунаката не одобряет. Злое, невоспитанное, даже не трудящееся прикрыть зевок ладонью противоречие.

– Какого хрена?

– Принёс твой кофе.

– В шесть утра?!

Мунаката игнорирует ошарашенный взгляд, всовывает стаканчик «любой дряни на ваш вкус» в инстинктивно сжавшуюся руку и кладёт на голую грудь кончики пальцев, отталкивая Суо с порога. Некогда безупречные, а ныне попранные манеры в голос вопиют от такой бестактности – Мунаката едва ли их замечает.

Изнутри квартира являет собой столь же печальное зрелище, сколь и снаружи: погребённый под хламом стол, шкаф с покосившейся дверцей, беззастенчиво демонстрирующий взгляду разворошенное нутро, брошенные на спинку старомодного кресла футболки и куртка с меховой оторочкой. Но изумляет другое.

Мунаката выразительно приподнимает брови, рассматривая огромную, занимающую едва ли не треть комнаты, разобранную кровать. Представляет, что простыни и подушки ещё наверняка хранят тепло и запах чужого тела, задумчиво смакует эту спонтанную мысль и оборачивается.

Владелец квартиры всё так же стоит в проходе – высокий, поджарый, совершенно расслабленный. Почёсывает живот, морщится от каждого глотка и, кажется, не собирается ни смущаться, ни любезно предложить Мунакате... хоть что-нибудь.

– Не хотите предложить мне...

– Что? – нагло ухмыляется Суо, и в ту же секунду Мунаката мысленно клянётся ударить его по губам – обидно и фамильярно, – если тот ещё хоть раз перебьёт его. – Могу предложить тебе воды из-под крана или выметаться туда, откуда пришёл. Или... – он тоже выразительно приподнимает брови и смотрит на кровать.

Мунаката заинтригован.

* * *

Суо одновременно хочется заставить Мунакату стонать и разбить его головой аквариум.

В Мунакате его раздражает всё: начиная костюмами стоимостью как его квартплата за полугодие (и помоги вам боги, если хоть на одном появится складка) и заканчивая адским сочетанием унылых манер и уверенности в собственной невьебенности (Мунаката не говорит – Мунаката приказывает, и спасает его только то, что на Суо он всегда смотрит как на равного). Прежде Суо даже не подозревал, что кто-то способен так его доставать и сиять при этом не фонарём под глазом, а дразнящим самодовольством.

Но Суо нравится.

Суо шляется к нему на работу и домой как к себе, кормит его прожорливых рыбин, оставляет на светлой коже шеи и бёдер лиловые метки, позволяет таскать себя по каким-то пыльным отстойным лавкам, где иной раз пахнет так, будто кто-то сдох и мумифицировался. Наблюдает, как тот тайком вылавливает из салата кусочки крабов, полагая, что Суо не видит.

Когда не бесит, Мунаката его... развлекает. _Отвлекает_ , заставляет чувствовать. Заставляет вспоминать. Рядом с ним постоянно присутствует лёгкое дежа вю, которое Суо никак не может поймать за хвост.

При взгляде на Мунакату от ладоней к локтю поднимается жар, а под рёбрами холодеет – странно, ужасно и восхитительно неотвратимо.

* * *

Далеко не сразу у них хватает терпения полностью избавиться от одежды: Мунакате нравится запускать пальцы во взмокшие волосы на затылке, когда он трахает Суо сзади, и нравится вид напрягшихся мышц под съехавшей с плеч рубашкой (как и вид трогательных ямочек на пояснице). Суо вовсе не разменивается на прелюдию, Мунаката почти бросил попытки втолковать ему, что быть вбитым в стол рабочего кабинета – не его заветная сексуальная фантазия (впрочем, Мунаката немного лукавит, и Суо знает об этом).

Поэтому когда попавший под дождь Суо обыденным жестом стягивает футболку, чихает и поворачивается, Мунаката застывает на долгие удары сердца и лишь затем делает медленный шаг вперёд, протягивает руку, но останавливается, так и не прикоснувшись. Спрашивает хриплым, иссохшим шёпотом, едва разлепляя губы:

– Можно?

Даже после кивка – очевидно напряжённого – ему требуется время.

Прямо под сердцем у Суо шрам – короткая широкая сердцевина и расходящаяся от неё извилистая сетка мелких, тонких рубцов, похожих на переплетения рек. Мунаката много ранений повидал за свою практику, но вот так сходу даже представить не может, что могло послужить причиной для таких повреждений – словно сочетание режущего проникновения с вирусным заражением.

После таких ран не выживают.

Суо вздрагивает всем телом от первого прикосновения и порывается отстраниться – Мунаката не позволяет, останавливая его взглядом. Кожа шрамов удивительно нежная и бугристая по краям, Мунаката очерчивает её изгибы и внимательно следит за реакцией, пытаясь понять, насколько она чувствительна, а поняв – разглядеть на лице Суо уязвимость. Но тот только смотрит нечитаемым взглядом из-под прикрытых век и глубоко дышит носом, так, что рёбра под ладонью тяжело вздымаются и опадают.

Любопытство в Мунакате борется с зыбким ощущением границ дозволенного.

– Не помню, – первым нарушает затягивающееся молчание Суо.

– Что?

– Ты хочешь знать, откуда он у меня, – Суо перехватывает его ладонь за запястье и с силой сжимает, предупреждая возражения, но Мунаката и не думает отрицать очевидное. – Так вот я не помню. Он со мной с детства.

* * *

Суо проводит указательным пальцем вдоль носа, замирает на мгновение и с удовольствием щёлкает по чуть вздёрнутому кончику. Под вялое нытьё Мунакаты замечает:

– Тебе бы пошли очки.

Нытьё сразу стихает, Мунаката хмурится и рассеяно прикасается к переносице. Суо кивает уже не раз приходившим ему в голову мыслям: определённо пошли бы. Мунаката мог бы поправлять их, давая себе лишние секунды на придумывание гадостей, или зловеще сверкать линзами, как заправский киношный злодей.

Потому что Мунаката может сколько угодно заливать о долге и чувстве собственного достоинства (у этого умника оно таких размеров, что ни в один сейф не уместится), может сколько угодно корчить кислую мину, заглядывая в его холодильник и ворча о неприемлемости такого питания, и может сколько угодно целовать ожоги на пальцах, глядя хмуро и ничего в итоге не спрашивая, но Суо-то знает. Суо знает, что Мунаката – просто самоуверенный ублюдок с замашками контрол-фрика и порочной слабостью к крабовому мясу.

И Суо жизнь готов положить за возможность сшибать с него спесь своим отказом играть по правилам.

* * *

Мунаката всегда просыпался до первых лучей рассвета – рывком, сразу открывая глаза и сбрасывая с сознания сонную пелену. Нащупывал ладонью телефон, забитыми в мышечную память движениями отключал будильник и скользил взглядом по размытым очертаниям предметов, убеждаясь, что всё в порядке.

С недавних пор эта привычка изменяет ему, но, сколько ни пытается, Мунаката не может найти в себе сожаления.

Суо во сне словно не дышит вовсе, и Мунаката каждый раз прислушивается к ощущению ненормально горячей кожи, прижимающейся к спине.

Сейчас он лениво перебирает мягкие пряди, с несвойственным легкомыслием ловя чужой довольный вздох каждый раз, как пальцы соскальзывают к ушам и шее.

Подобные минуты навевают странные мысли, ассоциации: красное дерево, дорогой бурбон, тихие разговоры, сумрак, закат на диком пляже, металл тонкой серёжки под губами, бессвязный шёпот, переходящий в безумный рёв пламени, тлеющие угли, острые зубы. Ощущение цельности, сменяющееся ощущением свободного падения. Мунаката может поклясться, что слышит запахи смолы, дыма и табака, знает, как знакомо и удобно ложится в ладонь рукоять Сириуса.

Он бы решил, что это воспоминания, но Мунаката никогда не ездил в отпуск на море, никогда не любил бурбон и понятия не имеет, откуда в его голове всплывает имя меча, откуда он знает, что это имя принадлежит именно ему.

* * *

Страсть Мунакаты к развалам пыльного ширпотреба и пожелтевшей макулатуре по-прежнему находится за гранью понимания, но Мунаката _предлагает_ составить ему компанию, и Суо, вопреки обыкновению, не находит в себе ни сил, ни желания ему отказывать. В один из таких дней он не замечает, как остаётся один в сувенирной лавке напротив стенда с раритетным оружием. И в момент, когда рука словно сама собой тянется прикоснуться к выщербленному лезвию старой сабли, земля на мгновение уходит у него из-под ног.

Горло пережимает спазмом, и лишь с третьей попытки Суо удаётся протолкнуть в лёгкие глоток воздуха.

Он ведёт подушечками пальцев вдоль лезвия, обводит рельеф гравировки и изящную вязь в основании, следует за изгибами эфеса и перебирает тонкую алую нить, пока не натыкается на ровную поверхность алой стекляшки – и тогда перед его глазами вспыхивают картины рушащихся цивилизаций и оседающего на землю пепла.

* * *

Уже неделю от Суо нет никаких вестей.

Он не вваливается к Мунакате в кабинет, чтобы, усевшись на столе, искушать близостью полоски кожи под задравшейся майкой и донимать оглушительным, настырным молчанием. Не ждёт окончания смены в холле, привалившись к стене и нервируя посетителей. Не отвечает на звонки и не звонит сам, и за металлической дверью с облупленной краской царит тишина.

Мунаката с неудовольствием признаётся себе в беспокойстве (и намерении спустить за это с Суо три шкуры) и делает звонок, пользуясь старыми связями.

Суо он находит сидящим на втором пролёте пожарной лестницы, в глухом переулке, из которого несёт сыростью и помоями.

У Суо больные, воспалившиеся, но абсолютно сухие глаза, опущенные плечи и ссаженные костяшки. Он щёлкает крупной, металлической зажигалкой – раз за разом, раз за разом. На осунувшемся лице не отражается ничего, но Мунаката с неожиданной, болезненной чёткостью понимает, насколько ему плохо.

Более того – он знает это состояние.

Поднявшись по скрипучим, изъеденным ржавчиной ступеням, Мунаката присаживается на корточки и оглаживает скулу Суо ладонью. У него есть опыт общения с пациентами, с их семьями, но Мунаката никогда не учился щадить их чувства.

– Кого ты потерял? – мягкость в собственном голосе кажется чужеродной, но её искренность удивляет даже его самого.

Суо трётся щекой о ладонь, царапая щетиной, принимая ласку, и со знакомой прямолинейностью встречает взгляд Мунакаты. А потом отстраняется и некрасиво дёргает уголком рта:

– А кого потерял ты? – спрашивает он, и Мунаката может только сокрущающе улыбаться.

* * *

Суо с детства тянет на крыши, тянет выше. Будь у него возможность, он бы без сомнений примерил на себя роль Икара, но возможности нет. Есть Мунаката.

Упрямый, честолюбивый, временами занудный, до чёртиков раздражающий, уверенный, что знает всё лучше всех, настоящий сноб. Великолепный в какой-то своей хреновой манере – даже сейчас, без королевских регалий и армии почитателей. Умудрившийся таки пробраться под самую кожу, въесться в неё переплетением шрамов.

Суо помнит немного: безвкусие талого снега на языке, блики фиолетовых стёкол, крепкую хватку слишком мягких для мужчины ладоней, круговорот алых сфер, упоительную вседозволенность под внимательным, полным _понимания_ взглядом. А ещё непроходящую усталость и задавленные к гребеням эмоции, потому что его эмоции грозили обернуться пожаром, способным стирать с лица земли города.

Суо помнит немного, но достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя разбитым. Живым настолько, что впору пожелать себе сдохнуть.

Чувства – отстой, и последнее, чего ему хочется – это посвящать Мунакату в их, без сомнения, увлекательное совместное прошлое.

Так что, устанавливая купленную в сувенирном саблю в центр мишени на полигоне, Суо думает не о том, что может фатально облажаться, а о том, как смешно округлились глаза Мунакаты, когда накануне тот нашёл его удостоверение («Ты полицейский?!» – «Что, не похож?»).

Игнорировать жгущуюся сквозь карман брюк ведьмовскую сферу и резкую боль шрама и того проще.

* * *

В минуты отчаянья Мунаката никогда не поддаётся слабости: он не ищет утешения ни на дне бокала, ни в жарких объятьях, ни в участливом молчании друга. Единственное, что ему нужно в такие моменты – это успокоение, и Мунаката давно перестал задаваться вопросом, почему его дарит простая безделушка – кольцо, которое он нашёл, заблудившись и впервые случайно забредя в антикварную лавку.

Ничего особенного – потемневшее от времени серебро, три сплавленных между собой тонких обода. Грубоватое и изящное одновременно.

Мунаката взял его из вороха аналогичных и не мог выпустить из рук ещё несколько дней, даже купил цепочку, чтобы носить под рубашкой. Спрятал подальше, когда желание смотреть и касаться стало напоминать одержимость (поиск чего-то _похожего_ , сентиментальная татуировка, неостывающий от частых контактов металл).

А потом обнаружил это странное свойство: стоило пару минут повертеть кольцо в руках, как мысли прояснялись, а тело окатывало теплом.

В этот раз нескольких минут оказывается недостаточно.

Странное поведение и тяжёлые взгляды, которые бросал на него Суо последние дни, так и не выходят из головы и понятнее не становятся. Напротив, Мунакате кажется, что прежде он уже видел в его глазах эту обречённость.

Звонок в дверь едва не заставляет его подпрыгнуть. Мунаката морщится собственной нервозности и открывает, даже не проверяя глазок, – всё равно заявиться к нему на ночь глядя и без предупреждения может позволить себе лишь один человек.

– Есть разго... – Суо затыкается на полуслове и шумно втягивает носом воздух; ноздри вздрагивают, а зрачок мгновенно затапливает светлую радужку.

Мунаката прослеживает направление его взгляда и инстинктивно вскидывает руку к груди, натыкаясь на тёплый металл кольца. Он даже не помнит, как надел его, но сейчас это последнее что его волнует, потому что в глазах темнеет, в уши ввинчивается пронзительный звон, а видения-воспоминания обретают смысл.

Когда дурнота отступает, первое, что чувствует Мунаката – чудовищную хватку на своих плечах. Второе – ярость.

– _Суо_ , – хрипит он не своим голосом.

– Блядь, – безжалостно убивает робкие надежды списать всё на галлюцинации Суо.

Одного взгляда хватает, чтобы он отдёрнул руки и шагнул назад, но Мунаката не собирается позволять ему отделаться так легко. Хлопает дверь, рубашка трещит под пальцами, кажется, пара пуговиц отлетает, у Суо из горла вырывается странный звук.

Мунакате плевать. Мунакату волнует только одно.

– Ты помнишь, – констатирует он, потому что ради всего святого, у Суо сейчас на лице написаны все прегрешения – свершённые и задуманные. – Как давно?

– Не очень.

– Сколько?

– Месяца три. Кажется. Может, четыре.

Мунаката отпускает рубашку, сопротивляясь желанию прикрыть ладонью лицо – слишком уж много драматизма.

– Четыре месяца, – проговаривает он, и Суо, в отличии от него, не отказывает себе в закатывании глаз. – Поверить не...

– Слушай, я собирался... – а вот тут Мунаката не сдерживается, потому что Мунаката предупреждал (пусть и мысленно).

Вид Суо, прижимающего ладонь к разбитым губам и с обиженным изумлением глядящего поверх пальцев, с лихвой окупает рукоприкладство.

– Я ещё не закончил. Поверить не могу, что за четыре месяца ты умудрился никуда не вляпаться, – цедит Мунаката и предпочитает сделать вид, что не слышал невнятное «я, блядь, в тебя вляпался». – Ты вообще собирался мне рассказать?

Суо отнимает ладонь ото рта и слизывает кровь с подбородка.

– Я собирался сказать, что собирался рассказать, когда ты дал мне по морде.

Мунаката изгибает бровь: серьёзно? И вот это достаётся мне вторую жизнь к ряду?

– Кстати, за что?

И снова: серьёзно?

– Ненавижу, когда меня перебивают.

– Всего-то?

Мунаката много чего мог бы ответить на это, мог бы даже сортировать в алфавитном порядке, но навалившиеся обрывки воспоминаний, стресс и облизывающий разбитые губы Суо крайне мало способствуют конструктиву. К тому же Суо вдруг оказывается ближе (так близко, что Мунаката слышит запахи пыльных улиц и нагретого солнцем асфальта) и спрашивает (так тихо, что Мунаката скорее считывает вопрос по губам):

– Ты правда вспомнил?

Вместо ответа Мунаката прикладывает ладонь к его груди, сквозь ткань чувствуя рельеф шрама. Он не понимает как, не знает почему, но вот оно – реальное свидетельство их прошлых ошибок. Точно в том месте, где Сириус вошёл под рёбра Красного Короля.

– Я скучал, – выдыхает Суо, и на губах у него появляется та самая ухмылка несносной скотины, знающей, что ей всё сойдёт с рук. Уже сошло.

Мунаката разворачивается и уходит вглубь квартиры, намереваясь найти пачку сигарет, спрятанную несколько лет назад.

– Эй, Мунаката?

– Да?

– Лови.

Безупречные рефлексы позволяют без труда поймать кинутый предмет – алый шарик, принадлежавший их общей знакомой. Значит, действительно собирался...

Суо прячет руки в карманы и выглядит слишком довольным для человека, от ауры которого ещё вчера вяли цветы и заходились в плаче младенцы. Хорошо – Мунаката предпочитает решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

– И что теперь?

– Теперь я пойду курить.

Следующая реплика доносится ему уже в спину:

– Кольцо-то вернёшь?

– Перебьёшься.

– Я сказал, что скучал? Учти, я соврал.

К счастью, Мунаката знает его достаточно давно, чтобы читать между строк.

– И ещё...

– Суо, когда ты стал таким разговорчивым?

– Кажется, я разнёс твою саблю экспериментальным пластидом.

– Ты _что_?..

 

_© 19/10/16_


End file.
